DESCRIPTION: The Cellular Neuroscience Core was formed from the previous Histology and Electron Microscopy Cores. The Histology Core originated under the leadership of Dr. Richard Sidman, with support from the Chief Technologist, Mr. Pieter Dikkes. The Electron Microscopy Core was initiated under the leadership of Dr. Hannah Kinney, who was the first Director of the combined Cellular Neuroscience core. The current director, Dr. Gabriel Corfas, has de-emphasized the electron microscopy aspect of the service in favor of providing more extensive, high throughput services that better meet the current needs of the 37 investigators routinely using this Core. These methods of tissue preparation for structural and molecular anatomical examination include preparation of tissues for standard histology, electron microscopy, confocal microscopy, in situ hybridization, and immunocytochemistry. In addition, this Core provides perfusion of rodents for tissue examination. An emphasis of the Core is to train Center investigators and their associates in methods of tissue preparation. The Cellular Neuroscience Core also provides morphological and neuropathological consultation to investigators. Staff includes the Chief Technologist with 35 years of experience, and a to-be-named technologist with less experience.